Janice/Supports
Janice and Florence C Support *'Florence': Oh Jaaaanice. *'Janice': Oh no... *'Florence': We have some work to do. *'Janice': No. *'Florence': First of all. That wyvern? Get rid of it. No proper lady would be caught dead with such a dirty creature. *'Janice': Excuse me?! No. No. This conversation is over. *'Florence': Wait, Janice! I'm not done! *'Janice': If you want to continue speaking, you have to promise to drop this "get rid of my wyvern" thing. Forever. *'Florence': Fine fine. If Green can have one I guess you can too. Beyond that, stop wearing that bandana all the time. *'Janice': Why? *'Florence': You have the royal blue hair. You gotta let that shine! Waydrn royals wear their hair color with pride for the world to see. *'Janice': No! No. Shut up! I'm done talking to you! *'Florence': ...Geeze, tou-CHY. What's her deal? B Support *'Florence': There you are! Now, let's have a discussion. *'Janice': No. *'Florence': Wha...what's wrong? You traveled back in time to save us, so why don't you seem to like me? *'Janice': I'd rather not talk about it. And I'd really rather not wear my hair color with pride. I tried dying it. I tried to get Justice to dye my hair to anything BUT this hideous shade of blue— *'Florence': AH! You wound your mother! *'Janice': —but this damn hair won't budge an inch. I hate it with a passion. *'Florence': Why? *'Janice': It's a long story that you wouldn't understand. *'Florence': It can't be that bad. *'Janice': It's bad enough that it made me...made me not want to come back. *'Florence': What...? *'Janice': I dreaded meeting you again. *'Florence': Janice you explain this to your mother right now or else! *'Janice': Or else what? You'll ground me? From what? It's not like there's anything here worth fighting for. *'Florence': Janice... *'Janice': I'm leaving. Don't follow me this time. *'Florence': Something tells me future me fucked up. Will fuck up? ...Either way, I'm definitely currently fucking up. A Support *'Florence': ...Janice? Sweetie? *'Janice': What? *'Florence': Let's settle this like grown-ass adults, okay? No flying away on your wyvern, no storming out. Let's just talk this out. *'Janice': Oh no. *'Florence': I want to know why you dreaded meeting me again and what I did...or will do wrong to make my own daughter hate me. *'Janice': *sigh* Well... I just. Hate what I've been born into. I never asked to be royalty and I'd really rather not be the next in line to be Exalt. All my life, I've been told to behave exactly a certain way, never speak out of line, wear your hair with pride, and if I took even a step out of line, you'd punish me by taking away meals or locking me away from my friends. *'Florence': Oh dear... *'Janice': I'm not a very good princess and my mother...you...didn't like that. *'Florence': I see. It sounds like future me will get drunk on her power over you. *'Janice': Future you? Will? More like you just did. You immediately started telling me what to do again. It was just like old times. It made me wish I never came back in the first place! *'Florence': I see... *'Janice': But I did it. I came back. I decided it would be worth coming back if I could teach this version of you to not be like that. That way, this version of me won't have to suffer the same fate. But I see now that it's hopeless! *'Florence': Well so much for settling it like adults. You're throwing a tantrum. *'Janice': Just...stop. Stop. *'Florence': Janice, look. I'm sorry. I...I don't know how to handle this parenting thing, okay? Do you know how hard it is to one day suddenly be the parent of a moody teenager? Excuse me if I'm not adjusting very well! Let's just both admit that we have some work to do with this relationship and not push the blame to one person, okay? *'Janice': I guess I could try. If you try. Because I'm not gonna be the one changing for you. The bandana—and especially the wyvern—stay. *'Florence': Fair enough. I'll try my best. And in the future, just tell me if you have a problem with me and I'll try to solve it. *'Janice': That sounds...nice. Thanks, mom. *'Florence': Anything for my daughter. Janice and Jimmy C Support *'Jimmy': I see her wyvern, but not her…Janice, you around? *'Janice': *sigh* Yes, I’m around. What do you want? *'Jimmy': Nothing really. Just wanted to say hey. *'Janice': You’re not going to badger me about why I’m how I am? *'Jimmy': Wasn’t planning on it. *'Janice': Not going to endlessly question me about not liking you? *'Jimmy': I’m curious, sure, but I’m not going to bother you about that. *'Janice': Huh. Maybe you aren’t so bad after all. *'Jimmy': Hey, don’t try to disappear like that. *'Janice': But I thought you just wanted to say hey? *'Jimmy': I did. And then you actually talked. *'Janice': Er, that’s the polite thing to do? *'Jimmy': Well I appreciated it. *'Janice': ….. *'Jimmy': ….. *'Janice': …Uh, is there more to this than that? *'Jimmy': Not really. *'Janice': I’m just going to go then. There’s better places for me to be than here. *'Jimmy': Okay, sounds good. See you around. *'Janice': Right. Around. B Support *'Janice': Oh look, it's my father. Prepare for another rousing conversation. *'Jimmy': I see you're not hiding today. *'Janice': I don't hide all the time. *'Jimmy': Well you aren't the easiest to find. *'Janice': Maybe that's done on purpose? Just an idea. *'Jimmy': I don't like it. Don't hide so much. *'Janice': There's a reason I hide, and we both know what it is. *'Jimmy': We do? *'Janice': …… *'Jimmy': …… *'Janice': …Yes. We do. *'Jimmy': Oh. I don't think you've told me it, actually. *'Janice': And with good reason. Because if I tell you WHY I hate being around you, you'll try to change what it is, and it'll just make me angry. *'Jimmy': I don't want that. *'Janice': Thanks, because neither do I. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to being somewhere solitary. And if that means I'm up above camp on my wyvern, that's just how it's going to be. Goodbye, father. *'Jimmy': Bye, I guess. See you around. *'Janice': No, not around. Don't come looking for me again. Janice and Bohl C Support *'Janice': Oh look who I found. It's Bohl. *'Bohl': Oh, greetings Janice! How I have been missing you! *'Janice': But your aim's getting better? *'Bohl': ...What? *'Janice': Nevermind. *'Bohl': Alright then. Janice, I want to be talking with you about something important. *'Janice': What's that? *'Bohl': I am just wondering why you— *'Janice': I swear to the gods, if this why question has the word "mom" in it anywhere, I'm going to snatch that book out from your dumb nerd hands, Bohl. *'Bohl': Whoa, whoa! Be cooling off, Janice. I was just wondering. Our mothers were best friends, so I felt like asking. *'Janice': Just like everyone else always does! There's more to me than my dead mom, okay? If you want to be friends with people, learn to recognize their traits better, got it? *'Bohl': Oh...okay. I will try to be your friend! *'Janice': You...will? Hey wait, where are you going? ...Hm. Janice and Justice C Support *'Janice': Yo, Justice. Got a minute to help me out? *'Justice': Between counting split ends that I need to trim and worrying about if my dad will think I'm weird for doing that? I think I've got the time. *'Janice': Cool. So, I might have done some searching for something. *'Justice': Is it a new bandana? I've told you, the one you've got doesn't compliment your haircut at all. *'Janice': It's not a new bandana. It's better. *'Justice': This is…some berry juice? *'Janice': Apparently it works as a great hair dye. *'Justice': Oh no. No no no. I can't. *'Janice': But you can. *'Justice': I've told you, I can't dye your hair. It's so pretty! *'Janice': No, you've told me you won't dye my hair because nothing works. *'Justice': That's just specifics. *'Janice': But you've gotta do this for me, my dearest cousin. *'Justice': And if I don't? *'Janice': Then I tell your dad some embarrassing secrets about you. *'Justice': …Deal. Give me the berry juice. We're working a hair miracle! Janice and Kelsie C Support *'Kelsie': Why am I not surprised to see you hiding out here? *'Janice': Ugh, it’s you. Let me guess, they’re trying to get a prayer group going and you bolted? *'Kelsie': Not exactly. More like, trying to get a praise group about your mom going. *'Janice': Same thing. *'Kelsie': Very different thing, you dork. *'Janice': How dare you talk to me like that. *'Kelsie': You know I mean it in a friendly way. *'Janice': So you chose to ditch group time when it didn’t involve gods you don’t love? *'Kelsie': I chose to ditch it to see if anyone else did the same. And I’m not surprised that you did, not even a little bit. *'Janice': To be fair, I heard one person mention…her. And that told me it was no place for me to be. *'Kelsie': So people want someone to rally behind, and today they picked the Exalt of Waydrn. Would you be there if they picked someone else? *'Janice': Hell no. Mostly because she’d be there anyway. *'Kelsie': Here, let’s just drop the topic of your mom and appreciate the time we’ve got together right now. Just us two girls, hanging out in the trees. *'Janice': …I think I’d rather be with the praise group, honestly. B Support *'Kelsie': Another day, another instance of finding you hiding somewhere. *'Janice': Are you looking for me or something? *'Kelsie': Nope. Doing exactly what you are. Getting away from everyone sure is nice. *'Janice': Defeats the purpose a whole lot when you're, well, around. *'Kelsie': You're not getting away from me though. *'Janice': I'll add you to the short list of people to avoid, if that's what you want. *'Kelsie': Hey, I'm just saying. *'Janice': Okay, fine. Who are you hiding from? *'Kelsie': Everyone. Do you know how exhausting it can be, getting asked by everyone why you don't like guys? *'Janice': Probably. I get asked a lot about stuff too, you know. *'Kelsie': But, like, non-important stuff. I get asked about who I LIKE! *'Janice': That happens to everyone. *'Kelsie': But I like ladies! *'Janice': Yes, thanks for reminding me. *'Kelsie': Where are you going? *'Janice': Away from you before you start hitting on me. Janice and Mason C Support *'Mason': Janice! *'Janice': 'S my name, don't wear it out. *'Mason': You're in trouble, Janice. *'Janice': What did I do? *'Mason': You told me we were having desserts tonight, but when I asked about it, I just got laughed at. *'Janice': I don't know what you mean. I got desserts. *'Mason': Nobody got desserts. You lied to me. You know how I feel about that! *'Janice': Hey, I didn't lie. You just didn't make it in time to get some. Next time, why don't you try booking it? *'Mason': Or you can try not lying next time. *'Janice': Look man, I got dessert and it was delicious. It was all chocolatey and sugary and it was awesome. I swear on my life. *'Mason': Uh, huh... *'Janice': Look at this face. Is this a face that would lie to you about sweets? *'Mason': I guess not... *'Janice': Good. Now that you believe me, maybe you'll be a bit faster to get your food next time. Category:Supports